A Hero's Heart
by Impact55
Summary: Its been fifteen years since the great crusade against Ashera, 15 years since Ike left the Greil Mercenaries and life at the fort is getting rather boring, but what happens when a boy of unknown origin shows up looking for a fight with the hero?


**Ambition**

"I'm sooooooo bored!" sighed a girl entering her mid thirties, "I miss Ike."

The woman's purple hair danced wildly as she laid back on the grass beneath her.

"Mia, you have said that everyday since he left fifteen years ago! I'm sorry but for Ashera's sake give it a rest." Said another girl, a little younger and with brown hair. She couldn't help but give a subtle laugh to herself, Mia was not one to be sitting around doing laundry and Mist was just waiting for the day she'd snap, maybe today was the day.

"Ah! I know Mist but come on I don't know if you've noticed but the years are dwindling down." Replied Mia coming to her feet and holding a clenched fist and a deep fire in her eyes, "let's get in one more adventure before we retire! It's not enough to sit around and wait for Ike lets go find him!"

Mist paused for a moment sighing again, talking as she started to hang up the cloths, "And you've also said that for the past fifteen years as well. I dunno about you but taking down a god is enough for me, I'm all adventured out." Mist was again laughing to herself, she loved her friend to death but ten years of doing the same thing was just not Mia's thing, you could tell that.

"Mist it's happened, you've gotten boring. Ah!" Mia shouted to herself bringing her palms to the sides of her face with a silent "clap", "I've got to get outta hear or its gonna happen to me to!" A look of true and genuine fear came across the swordswoman's face as she threw the shirts she had spent the mourning cleaning to the ground and raced off in another direction, "I'm going to go take down some bandits or something Mist! Don't wait up I'll be back by dinner!" she yelled back with a wave of her hand.

Mist said nothing in return, sighing for what seemed the hundredth time that mourning and stared at the cloths Mia had thrown to the ground, "Looks like I'll be cleaning them for her….again." she said to herself in frustration, although also smiling.

*****************************************

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up, wake up!" cried a very tiny girl with dark brown hair tied back neatly in two pig tails which bounced freely as she jumped up and down upon the bed which held her very muscular father.

"What is it, Alexis? Grumbled the man still concealed by his covers. He was an abnormally large man, and very little of it was fat.

"I can see the sun that means its time to wake up! That's what mommy said." Replied the little girl, sitting leisurely atop her father's back.

"Right." He said raising to his feet forcing the girl to slid down his firmly toned body and onto the bed, providing a cute giggle. "I'm really gonna have to have a talk with that mother of yours one of these days." The grass haired man quickly changed into some proper attire that could get him through the day and leaving his axe at the side of his door. The called Alexis stood quietly waiting next to the axe (which was far larger than her.) humming the tune that her mother had song to her so many times as a child watching intently at her father.

Finally when it appeared that the man was finished he grabbed the girl up with one hand and placed her firmly on his shoulder while keeping that hand there as to prevent her from falling, "Ok then Alexis lets go get some breakfast shall we?"

"Ok!" she yelled in return throwing up her fist.

The two made their way through the small fort without running into any of the other members until they successfully made it to their destination: the cafeteria. Upon their arrive Alexis instinctively dropped from her father's shoulder and ran energetically to the table packed with her other friends. She promptly elected to sit down next to a man with long red hair and an icy gaze.

But oh no this did not scar little Alexis, "Good mourning Mr. Shino!" she yelped giving the man a firm pat on the back.

"Look kid, I've told you this at least a thousand times its Shinon, Sheen-oon." He said back to her sounding out the name slowly for the girl to hear, but she heard none of it instead began to go down the line greeting everyone else.

"Good mourning Mr. Rhys!"

"Good mourning Miss Titania!"

"Good mourning Avery! So Rain is missing breakfast, again?" she asked after greeting everyone at the table, and one by one they all returned her greetings and gave a unanimous "yes" all at the same time in response to her question, though it was more of a statement. The continued to gaze wondrously at the friends around her though a few were missing

"But then where's Miss Mia, Mrs. Astrid, Mr. Gatrie, and Jason?" she asked tilting her head to the side and giving a puzzled tone.

"Astrid is out with Jason buying some much needed supplies and Gatrie is out looking for a wife, I think he may be having a bit of a mid life crisis all he thinks about these days is 'passing on the genes.'" a man dressed in a green shirt, green pants and green hair to top it off said as he carried out a large pot of delicious smelling foods.

"Mr. Oscar! Good mourning! Thank you for the food!" shouted the still exuberant Alexis.

"Well you're most welcome Miss Alexis." He said ruffling the girls hair, "but I haven't given you any food yet." he continued placing the pot on the table and giving the girl a smile, she returned it with one twice as big.

"Boyd you're going to have to teach that girl to calm down a little bit." Shinon said turning to the muscular man who had carried the little girl in.

"I've tried," he replied with a frown, "she's got more fire than I do."

*************************************

"No way, mother said that Ike is strong enough to wield that sword with one hand." a girl with dark blue hair said breathing heavily as she forced the words from her mouth looking at the large sword that stuck out of the ground, the legendary blade, Athodite. "If I'm going to defeat him then I must wield that blade with one hand as well!"

************************************

"Here it is, Greil's hideout, home to the Greil Mercenaries and to the hero Ike." Said a boy standing alone just a fee meters from the hideout's entrance standing, standing alone and trembling as he spoke.

"I hope you're ready for me Ike."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked it.


End file.
